Sibling fears
by Money100
Summary: Diego and Shira have a 10 year old daughter named Lilly. But what happens when she finds out that she's gonna have a little brother, sister or both? Read & find out.


**Hey guys. This is just a one-shot I came up with. Pretty much baste on how I felt when my mother told me I was gonna have a little brother. I should mention that this will be a DiegoXShira fic. It takes place a few years after the 4th movie. Diego and Shira already have a 10 year old daughter named Lilly. But what happens when Lilly finds out that she's gonna have a littel brother, sister, or both? Read and find out! And I hope y'all enjoy! :) oh, I should mention that most of this story will be from Lilly's POV. Anyway, here it is.**

Sibling Fears

Diego and Shira's daughter, Lilly, was walking down a path on her way home from her friend's cave. Lilly was a beautiful saber, with her mother's coat, stripes the color of her father's pelt, and her mother's eyes. She had been playing with her friend for the whole morning and into the earlie afternoon. And now she was heading home for lunch. But one thing stuck in her mind. Shira told her daughter that she had some good news to tell her. And Lilly was excited to find out what it was. As lily walked into her parents cave, she found her mother and father sitting side by side.

"Hey mom, hi dad."

Diego walked over to his daughter and nuzzled her head lovingly.

"Hey sweatie. How was your morning with Thalia?"

Lilly looked up at her father happily.

"It was awesome. We found this really cool flower patch nearby the water fall."

"That's great sweatie. Now, me and your mother have to tell you something."

Lilly followed her father over to Shira.

"Is it the news that you wanted to tell me?"

Shira smiled as she looked at her daughter.

"Yep."

Diego walked over to his mate and nuzzled her neck.

"Well, what is it?"

Lilly said looking at her parents confused. Shira took a deep breath nervously. Diego could sense this.

"It's ok Shira. We're gonna have to tell her sooner or later."

"Ok Diego."

Diego and Shira looked at Lilly.

"Lilly, you know how your mother and I were gone for two days last month?"

Lilly nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"Well, there are more members joining the herd soon."

Lilly looked at her father confused.

"What?"

Shira could sense the confused look on her daughter's face.

"What your father is trying to say is that more sabers are coming soon."

Lilly looked more confused then ever. Shira realized that her answer was a little blan. So she made her answer more clear.

"I'm having a baby, or babies."

Lilly felt her body freeze. Did she hear correct? Was her mother really having a baby? Lilly ran out of the cave crying, leaving her parents confused. Shira looked at her mate.

"Hmm, maybe we didn't word that right."

"Yeah, we should go talk to her."

**Lilly's POV**

I run, run from the truth my parents told me. Tears are falling down my face as I run. I run to my favorite tree. It's a tree with a good sized hole that I could fit in. I go inside and lay down, resting my head on my paws. I like this place cause it's quiet and it's near a river. And I like the sound of the water rolling by. And the smell of wet grass is the best. As I lay there, I think about what mom and dad told me. I can't believe it, they're really gonna replace me. What if they forget about me? What if they kick me out of the herd? What if my parents reject me from everything? What if I'm to much to take care of and they aband me, like uncle SIDS family did? These questions race through my mind as I cry harder. My thoughts are interrupted by two familiar voices.

"Lilly?"

"Lilly sweetie, we wanna talk to you."

I lift my head and what do I see? The two people who are replacing me. I simply get up and walk farther into the hollow tree.

"Lilly, look, we know you're not happy about this."

My mother walks into the tree-hollow. Man, I hate her small size. But then again, the hole is big enough for her to fit through. She walks beside me and sits down.

"Lilly sweatie, look at me."

I can't understand why my mother wanted to talk to me. I mean, they have other things to talk about like _their _baby, my replacer. My so-called mother makes another attempte to talk to me.

"C'mon Lil, lets talk about this."

I finally speak.

"Why'd you do it?!"

I said as I look at my mother with an angry expression on my face. Tears started rolling down my face faster. My mother looks at me shocked.

"Lilly, it wasn't planned. It just happened."

"You replaced me!"

I say with a shaky voice. My mother gasps and my father does to.

"Lilly, we'd never replace you. We will always love you."

Said my father as he sticks his head in the tree-hollow. I just look at him unconvinced .

"You say that now, but when the baby comes, you forget about me."

My father looks at me, somewhat understandingly.

"Lilly, I know how you feel. I went through the same thing when I was your age."

I look at my father surprised. Then I look at my mother. She nods her head, clearly showing me that she's been through the same thing as well.

"Really?"

"Yep. Your father knows what it's like, having another sibling on the way. It's rough at first, but later it gets better. You get to help out a lot. And you could teach your younger siblings how to do things."

I look up at my parents, not sure of what to think about this.

"But what if I'm to much to take care of? What if you aband me, like uncle SIDS family did to him?"

I'm still crying when my mother pulls me in for a hug. She rubs her paw on my back and licks my head.

"We'd never leave you. And you're not to much to care for. We're your parents, it's our job to take care of you. No matter what."

I look at my father and see a little smirk on his face. I look at him with a questioning look on my face.

"Dad? Why are you smiling?"

"Sid's family abandoned him cause of how bad he smells and how annoying he is."

I let out a small chuckle and snuggle into my mother's fur.

"That's understandable. But are we gonna abandon him?"

I ask nervously, hoping my parents say no.

"We'd never do that either."

"He keeps the herd together.

I look at my parents relieve, but still nervous.

"Oh, that's good, cause he's funny."

Yeah, he's kinda funny."

"Mom? Dad? Could I ask you another question?"

My mother holds me close, probably thinking I would say something that would make me cry.

"Sure. What is it sweatie?"

"Will I always be your favorite girl?"

My mother and father look at each other. Then look at me.

"Yes, you're the best thing that could ever happen to us."

"But we're still gonna love your siblings just as much as we love you."

Says my mother as she lets me go and leads me out of the tree-hollow. I look at my mother and father, a little disappointed.

"Oh, ok then."

My parents must've sense the disappointment in my voice, cause they stop and speak again.

"We're gonna love you no matter what."

"Y'know why?"

I look at my father with a confused look on my face.

"Cause you're our first born."

"And the first born is technically the best thing that could happen to a person."

I look at my parents surprised.

"Really? How Is that?"

My mother turns to me. And my father does the same.

"Well, like I said before. You could help your younger sibling do stuff and learn about the world around them."

"And you get to do things that they can't do yet. Like, hanging out with friends, and learn hunting skills, and I could give you those swimming lessons I've been talking to you about."

Those all sound like good advantages, so I guess I could be satisfied with that.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right."

My mother and father walk up to me and nuzzle my head.

"We sure are sweatie. And your mother and I are proud of how you took this situation. You took it like a big girl would."

"And that's another thing about being the oldest, you've gotta set an example for the younger ones."

I look at my parents happy and relieved that I wasn't gonna be kicked out of the herd or anything like that. And now that I think about it, it may not be as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, it would be fun to show my new siblings about the world around them and maybe even teach them to swim when they get to that age. Maybe this won't be the worst thing in my life after all.

**And that's it, I'm done. Ok, ok I'll admit it. I was a little happier then Lilly. And besides, I already had a few other siblings. I was just not happy because I already had enough siblings to babysit. You guys are probably wondering 'Where the heck did the auther get the name Thalia from'. Right? So I'll just tell you. Well, I got the name from Greek mythology. Thalia was actually the daughter of Zeus. That's all I'm saying. You'll have to read 'The Lightning Thief' for more info. And Lilly was a name I got from 2 of my favorite shows. 'How I Met Your Mother' and 'Cold Case'. This is my second fanfic. Hope y'all enjoied! :) still working on 'A Modern Life'. And now I'm tired, so goodnight, or good morning or afternoon. Ah, to many time changes in one day! Oh forget it, it's goodnight for me and that's that! Anyways, till next time, read & review and peace out! This is Money100 signing off! :)**


End file.
